Ross And Rachel's Wedding
by Minerva McBadass
Summary: INACTIVE. The proposal, wedding and honeymoon. Contains a small Joey storyline tied in with the main plot.
1. Chapter 1

It was atleast 8 o'clock when Rachel's cellphone buzzed. Ross was held up at the museum again. She told the cab driver her new destination and leaned back in her seat, knowing that there was only 5 minutes between her and her boyfriend. As the yellow cab rolled through the rain, she remembered her first date with Ross, in the planetarium. She wondered what would have happened if she had forgiven him about the 'we were on a break' nonsence earlier. The driver interrupted her thoughts to announce their arrival.

Ross waited for his girlfriend anxiously. He hoped everything was perfect. Enough for HIS Rachel. His beautiful girlfriend who he had been in love with for as long as he could remember. This is the night that could change his life. For better or for worse, he did not know, but only hoped her love was was almost as strong as his.

Rachel asked the receptionist where she could find Dr. Geller and was directed towards the planetarium.

"I thought he was a paleontologist" she thought out loud as she hurried down the corridors to the love of her life. She opened the huge double doors and almost fainted.

It was just like the scene Ross had described in Massapequa, thousands of lillies and the 'sky' bright with glittering stars. Just as she saw her boyfriend walking towards her through the forest of flowers, the stars rearranged themselves to spell out

"Will you marry me?" Ross said the words at exactly the same time that they appeared, almost as if he had memorised it. On closer inspection, Rachel saw a small box in his hand, a beautifully ornate ring resting inside, a ring that had once belonged to his grandmother. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" she pressed her lips against his and only broke away so he could put the ring on her finger, sealing the deal.

"Finally" they thought simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Monica smiled as she was welcomed by her best friend at the rehearsal dinner. It seemed only yesterday Rachel and Ross had gotten engaged.

"Mon!" Rachel squeeled as Monica came into view.

"Hey Rach! How are you feeling?"

"Excited, nervous, elated, freaked out, the list goes on! How are you all? Where are the twins? And Chandler?"

"He's trying to get Jack out of the car. He doesn't like his tie." She rolled her eyes and Rachel laughed. It was as if they had never been apart. As if they were 25 and roommates again. Both of them missed that, but only a little. They had both moved on to happier places.

"Joey!"

Joey Tribbiani was the last to arrive. Phoebe and Mike had arrived just shortly before, with their triplets; Lily, Renée and Joey (Phoebe felt bad after naming Frank and Alice's baby Chandler).

"Hi Ross! Rach! Sorry we're late, plane was delayed." Everyone stood silent for a while until Joey's eyes widened, "Oh! This is Alex!" Alex smiled and they all greeted her.

As the evening progressed, they all began to feel a little nostalgic. As the happy couple were off talking to all of their guests, the friends remenised the days when they were dating.

"I always knew they would get married." said Monica, "even after they broke up."

"No you didn't!" teased Chandler, who had been absent-mindedly playing with a strand of her hair. His wife made a face at him and stretched up to kiss him.

"I always knew." Phoebe said, ignoring Monica and Chandler, "I mean, he's her lobster!" They all laughed at that, missing the times when the six of them would spend all of their time together.

"Ross and Rachel. Married!" Chandler exclaimed as he and Monica walked to their car carrying their sleeping children.

"It feels right." Monica said softly in response to her husbands remark.

"Yes, it does." he said, before lowering his son into the car. They got into the car themselves and waited for Joey and Alex (who were staying the week at their house).

"Joey and Alex seem to he getting pretty serious." Monica said to break the silence.

"Yeah, I've never seen him look at a girl that way before, almost...lovingly"

"Do you think he loves her?" Monica was a bit too loud, but she was so shocked that Joey could be that serious about someone.

"I think he really does." Their discussion was interrupted by Joey and Alex opening the door to climb into the back seat.

"Thank god we got a 7 seater" Chandler murmured as they rolled awat from the parking lot. Most of the journey was spent in general conversation; Monica and Chandler were very interested about LA. On the way into the house, Monica whispered to her husband,

"Talk to him. He needs his best friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Joey woke up early the day of the wedding, he was glad to have woken from a stressful night's sleep. as he lay in bed he thought of his friends and how they had all gotton their happy ending. Monica and Chandler, Phoebe and Mike and now Ross and Rachel. For the first time in his life, Joey looked at where he was, nearly 40 and still unmarried. He wanted a family, a wife and children. He got up out of bed, carefully so as not to wake Alex, and slipped into pants and a t-shirt. Even if it was early, there had to be somewhere to buy a ring. He left a note on the kitchen counter as he left;

Chandler,

Gon out for a bit, wil be bac in time for weding.

Joey.

He grabbed a cab just outside the house and drove into the city.

When he reached his destination, Joey searched for a jewellers. There was a small place on 5th that caught his eye and he made his way through the busy streets towards the tiny shop.

When Alex woke up she was surprised to find Joey missing. She grabbed a dressing gown and wandered down the stairs.

"Morning!" Chandler greeted her as she entered the kitchen.

Monica poured her a cup of coffee before sitting Erica and Jack at the table with Rice Krispies.

Alex then asked after Joey.

"He said he's gone out for a while but will be back for the wedding," Chandler replied, without taking his eyes of his children.

"Did he say where?"

"No," it was Monica who answered this time, "but he always goes away when he needs to think, like that thing with Rach, do you remember honey?" she had turned to Chandler now so Alex slipped away to get dressed. She envied Monica and her family, it was everything she wanted. But Alex had fallen for the wrong guy. She was in love with someone who she thought never wanted to get married or have kids.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I was gonna give up on this story because, quite frankly, I lack self-confidence :) (a nice, clean way of saying what I mean!) but I got two really nice reviews so I'm going to continue! Hope you enjoy – R&R if you will ****pretty purrleeese :3 x**

-•-•-•-

Ross turned almost too eagerly as the music changed and the congregation turned just after. He then felt Chandler's breath on his neck,  
"Did a little pivot there, hey Ross?" He half-smiled at his best friend's joke, but was too busy watching for his bride. His little sister came into view first, her long dark hair flowing in soft waves past her shoulders, her silver-grey dress enhancing her petite figure. Clutching at her hand was Emma, who was now seven, wearing a pretty little pink dress which her mother had cried over. Now Ross saw why. She was a miniature Rachel, soft blonde hair, a dimply smile and deep eyes which anuone could easipy get lost in. After Monica had danced her way down the aisle with her niece, Ross' attentions were once again drawn to the big double doors at the other side of the church. The music changed again and then congration rose. Then, Rachel appeared. She was dressed all in white, like most brides, but it seemed to shimmer it the dim lights of the church. Her father looked smart too, but not enough to interest him. The one thing he did notice, however, was that he was glaring at him, and not in a friendly welcome-to-the-family way...  
It seemed like Ross watched them proceed, half of him wanting her to sprint into his arms, the other half wanted to stay in this second forever. _A beautiful, flawless forever.  
_  
Dr. Green handed his daughter's hand to her to-be-husband. She felt a shock of familiar relief ripple through her body from her fingertips. _She was home._ Ross Geller smiled wider than ever. _This_ marriage was going to last.

-•-•-•-

**So this chapter is **_**really**_** short but personally i prefer short and sweet ones. The next one will be longer, I promise. (: **

**The vows **_**will**_** be in the next chapter, it' just i've never been to a church wedding so i don't know what the minister says c: it will probably in the form of a flashback, just a thought (is it a good idea?) **

_**Emiiily**__**x**_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

A/N Omg I have taken soooooooooo long to get this chapter up, I've been so bogged down by school and my other fics. But here ya go, chapter 5 x

•+•+•

_**Before the wedding**_

"I envied you and Chandler." Rachel sat under the covers with her best friend, "You had the perfect proposal, the perfect wedding and now the perfect marriage. The perfect family. I was happy for you obviously, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking. Why Monica? Why not me? I hated myself for thinking it; you deserve every bit of your perfection." Monica smiled feebly and squeezed Rachel's hand.  
"Nothing's ever perfect, Rach. Perfect proposal? We nearly broke up because of a misunderstanding. Perfect marriage? He nearly left me at the altar. Perfect marriage? I couldn't trust him when he was in Tulsa. Perfect family? We couldn't have children and we came so close to not getting our family. Besides, when we left the city we left the 5 most important members of our family behind." Rachel squeezed Monica into a hug as her best friend sobbed, "Nothing's ever perfect."

::::

"4TH MARRIAGE LUCKY!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. Chandler replied with a chorus of We Are The Champions. He didn't quite know why he was singing that. He was under the influence of alcohol. Ross followed his two best friends down the empty suburban streets that surrounded his sister's house. He wasn't drunk, Chandler and Joey were but he didn't mind. All of the gang were happy again. They were carefree again. He loved that. He had been jealous of Monica and Chandler, why hadn't it been him and Rachel? Why did it take him four marriages to get happiness like that? Even Phoebe and Mike found happiness, sure it took a while, it took more than their fair share of heartbreak, but they got there. Now he and Rachel were going to get there too.

_**After the wedding**_

"Rachel, beautiful Rachel, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I used to watch out of my window as you played with my little sister, wishing it was me instead of Monica. Wishing you played with me. When I grew older, nothing changed. It hurt when I saw you with anyone other than me. Now you are mine and I want it to stay that way forever. I hope, I wish that you will forever be, _my Rachel_" Ross recited his vows effortlessly on the plane with his new wife. She was crying again, soft tears which Ross wiped away with a swipe of his thumb. Rachel smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter.  
"I love you Ross Geller. Maybe I haven't always known it, but now I know. Now I'm sure. I love you, so completely, so truly. They say you never find love where you expect to; they're right. I never thought my best friend's geeky older brother would be the one, but first impressions aren't always the greatest. I love you Ross Geller. Maybe I haven't always known it, but now I know. Now I'm sure." Rachel had gone over her own vows so many they almost came naturally to her. She put Ross' obvious skill down to his being a professor. Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's lips on her own. When the kiss broke Rachel snuggled into Ross shoulder, waiting for their plane to land, revealing their destination.


End file.
